A Memory of Light Possible spoilers
by kiron327
Summary: Rand kneels to the white tower and Plots against mazrim taim.


*Warning, Possible spoilers from A Gathering Storm. I wrote this because Brandon Sanderson can't write a story properly. I want to expose his work for what it is. A fanfiction and a poorly written one at that. His literary mistakes are more numerous than the stars. If this line of work gets any attention I would like it to result in the eventual release of Robert Jordans notes. I have little respect for Sanderson's work.

"I believe that the great serpent is the dark one. His body seems to be inhibiting the natural flow of the wheel and his form has been present since time immemorial as a symbol of eternity." Min interjected into the silence. Her tone was carefully regulated as it usually with the group of Aes Sedai present in the carriage. Rand's emotions were no longer as carefully guarded as they once were and through the bond she was sensing his growing apprehension.

"His form has been present on the depiction of the wheel and given what you've told me about your encounter with Ishmael maybe the goal of the dark one is to actually kill himself. The wheel works in balance the same way that chance is distributed. Perhaps it's not possible for creation to exist without some polar opposite to justify its existence just as any number cannot be created from nothing without simultaneously creating a number of equal magnitude and opposite orientation. It would justify the response that he gave you as well as any additional… remarks he may have made."

Beldeine snorted contemptuously. "If that was the case then why doesn't the dark one merely tell his followers to use balefire? Use of the weapon would eventually tear the pattern apart. Whatever the Dark One plans her clearly means to survive."

Min blushed and Cadsuane ignored the exchange. She had spent the past half hour instructing Rand on the formalities of the specific event that was to take place. Manner of speech, the degree of deference that he was to pay, the form he was to assume kneeling, as well as the agreed script that both individuals were to use.

The carriage came to a lurching halt. "It's time" Rand said. "Let's get this over with."

What was to take place that day was a public display of submission of the Dragon Reborn to the Amyrlin Seat. His ambassador to Egwene had taken his proposition to coordinate an assault on the black tower while using the procession as a distraction. The world at large including most of his retinue was under the impression that he was seeking improved relations with the white tower. Meanwhile a group a several men that had proven themselves trustworthy were to accompany a strike force of Aes Sedai who could be trusted now that Egwene had cleared the tower of the Black Ajah and subdue those who had fallen under the influence of Mazrim Taim.

Rand had already negotiated truce with the Seanchan Empress using a similar method. The thought of doing so had once turned his stomach but what must be endured could be endured and it was a small price to pay for their allegiance. The ceremony had taken place in private while Rand had continued to build his military presence on the borders of areas occupied by the Seanchan. He had instructed Logain to appropriate any and all male channelers that were not under the influence of Taim and send them to the border hoping to render Taim vulnerable to assault and leave a body of channelers with him that was composed mainly of his acolytes. The objective was to weaken him sufficiently but not to the point of convincing him that he must run away. Some innocents would be caught in the crossfire but since the objective of the sisters was to shield and not to kill it was unlikely that anyone undeserving would die that day. They would be traveling through Tel'aran'rhoid to avoid detection until the last possible moment. A spy would affirm the presence of Taim before the assault was to be carried out. Rand intended to see Taim in custody before the day was through.

The footman disengaged the horses from the carriage while the driver of the coach saddled and bridled them. Once the work had been complete Rand helped Min to her horse and afterwards seized saidin bracing for the inevitable sickness. The nausea struck him as it always did and he trembled visibly but managed to keep from retching and afterwards he mounted his horse while simultaneously weaving a gateway. Leading his horse towards the gateway he wove a shield around the party. Rand wasn't going to take the chance that a forsaken might take the opportunity to strike given the highly publicized nature of the event. It was unlikely with the number of Aes Sedai that were currently present at the ceremony as well as the precautions that the Aes Sedai had taken. The procession was to advance along the road that ran from Northharbor to the white tower and Aes Sedai were stationed at regular intervals along the road while wards had been set throughout the city. He was to travel to one of the roads that led to the Road from NorthHarbor which would be kept empty so that his gateways could be woven safely. This was the one area in the city, besides the main road that while warded, had been warded to announce his arrival rather than announce the presence of a potential aggressor. Other streets throughout the city were being kept empty to leave any hostile attention confused as to where he may appear.

Rand lept through the gateway while riding a half mile where he noticed half a dozen Aes Sedai approaching, among them the sitters Romanda and Lelaine (from Cadsuane's description of them) as well as several others that he did not recognize. Rand's saidin enhanced eyes allowed him to see the party approaching clearly. The memories of the box smoldered in his head but he kept them at bay as strictly as the nausea. Min moved next to him, love and concern streaming though the bond while he studied the approaching party. The expressions of Aes Sedai were carefully guarded but the yawning gap between the two sitters spoke of their disdain for each other. Out of respect for the Dragon Reborn only high profile Aes Sedai and those necessary for security would be attending the event while in reality the main body would be organizing the assault from within the white tower.

Rand let his shield drop while the Aes Sedai currently accompanying him linked and wove another, not quite as large as his but visible to the approaching party and with a hole in the shield to allow them to join him. The shield was also weaker than the Aes Sedai were capable of. It was meant to be a precaution not a beacon. Rand kept his horse at a walk and stopped before the group of Aes Sedai reached him. "We thought you were dead Cadsuane." Romanda said as Cadsuane grimaced while Lelaine greeted the party. Lelaine took the exchange as an opportunity to address him alone. "The light illumine you and protect you Lord Dragon." Lelaine said with as her voice trembled slightly. "We are here to escort you to the Amyrlin Seat, watcher of the seals, Flame of Tar Valon."

"Let us be on our way as soon as we can." Rand said, "I would rather not stay in one place too long until we are along a more secure route. I want you to link with Cadsuane as well." The Aes Sedai grudgingly complied as Romanda and Lelaine took positions to either side of his party and the procession again began moving forward. The group advanced at a trot for another half mile and turned onto the road from the white Tower to NorthHarbor to a roar from the gathered crowd.

Tar Valon hadn't wilted as the other great cities had and certainly not as lesser cities such as Bandar Eban and Ebou Dar. Although prices were markedly higher as they were in every great city all of the factors that had contributed to its remarkable growth seemed to resist the corrosion of the dark one. Tar Valon's presence on the River Erinin ensured a reliable and abundant source of water while the presence of Aes Sedai countered the spoiling force of the dark one. One of the things that Rand intended to gain from this alliance was knowledge of how to preserve and cultivate crops using the One Power hoping that the weaves would be relatively the same unlike the difference for weaving gateways between men and women. The crowd's reaction to his presence surprised him as he had not seen enthusiasm from any group of peoples since he had saved Cairhienin from Couladin and the Shaido. The Dark One's touch seemed to have the same effect on the constitution of great cities as the taint had had on him.

Rand advanced his horse teeth clenched at a trot while the Aes Sedai reinforced the shield. No need to hide anymore when his position was clearly known. He did not like being in the public eye to this extent and the nature of what he was about to do grated within him. Min and the Aes Sedai kept pace with him and he tried not to pay attention to the number of Aes Sedai on either side of the road. It took a full twenty minutes as the crowd's reaction to his presence seemed inversely related to his distance from the white tower. The roar became a thunder of cheers the crowd heaving and crashing against the barrier of the tower guard as a storm would against a resolute coastline. Tar Valon was a rich city and wealth disparity was less extreme than relatively top heavy cities such as tear. The population was therefore more educated than most and seemed to understand the significance of his presence.

Rand made his way to the constructed platform in front of the white tower circled by a ring of sisters to where Egwene was waiting. Rand frowned and resigned himself to what he was about to do. As he approached the platform silence fell through the crowd.

Rand knelt before the platform and began to speak. His voice boomed across the silence, the conversation was to be broadcast through the use of weaves of fire and air. "THE LIGHT ILLUMINE AND PROTECT THE AMYRLIN SEAT, WATCHER OF THE SEALS, FLAME OF TAR VALON. I SUBMIT MYSELF TO YOUR WILL MOTHER AND ASK YOU TO GUIDE ME IN THE COMING DAYS. MY SWORD IS YOURS TO BE USED HOW YOU WILL AGAINST THE SHADOW. LET THE LIGHT OF OUR COMBINED MIGHT SCATTER FORCES OF THE DARK."

Rand felt goose bumps snake across his arms as Egwene began to speak, "THE TOWER RECOGNIZES RAND AL' THOR AS THE TRUE DRAGON REBRON, LORD OF MORNING, CHAMPION OF THE LIGHT. THE PROPHECIES HAVE BEEN FILLED. THE STONE OF TEAR HAS BEEN TAKEN, THE PEOPLE OF THE DRAGON FOLLOW YOU AND YOUR HAND HOLDS THE HILT OF CALLANDOR."

Egwene paused and continued, "WE ALSO RECOGNIZE THAT YOUR HAND CLEANSED THE MALE HALF OF THE TRUE SOURCE AND THAT THE TAINT NO LONGER CORRUPTS THE MINDS OF MEN. WE ACCEPT YOUR OFFER OF AN ALLIANCE AND MEN WILL ONCE AGAIN HAVE A PLACE IN THE WHITE TOWER. THE FLAME OF TAR VALON AND THE DRAGONS FANG WILL STAND UNIFIED IN THE COMING DAYS TO CONFRONT THE SHADOW."

A murmer rippled through the crowd. The world was not yet prepared for the acceptance of men channeling but the uncertainty was swallowed by renewed cheers as Rand made his way into the white tower. From the entrance chamber a gateway, woven by Egwene presumably, was made into the Amyrlin's study.

"I would speak with you alone my son." She said.

"As you command mother" Rand said in reply and he followed Egwene through. The assault would not happen before nightfall when Taim's forces would be at their most vulnerable. He had time to indulge Egwene's request and he was eager to be away from the main body of Aes Sedai.

As the gateway closed Rand let the façade of submission drop. He wove a ward against eavesdropping and began to speak.

"I'm assuming that the preparations are under way and that the sisters are organized and prepared for the assault."

"They are." Egwene bristled at his change in tone. Egwene opened her mouth again but Rand interrupted her.

"Good because I have several things that I need to discuss with you the first of which being your new devotion to these ridiculous oaths. I've heard about the effects that they have. What do you hope to gain when the oath rod slices the lifespan of your sisters in half and when they've proven ineffective when guarding against infiltration by the black ajah?"

"The oaths are a sacred form rooted in tradition. With them no king or queen need fear the aggression of the white tower and it has allowed Tar Valon to survive for thousands of years…"

She trailed off as Rand gaped openly at her. How could she be so blind to the world around her?

He interrupted her again. "What of the Seanchan. Do you really hope to win against them once I'm gone when you cannot attack? They will continue to conquer and spread their influence while the nations devoid of channelers of their own will fall like leaves to their aggression. Their strategy will likely be to absorb the nations as Hawkwing did and bleed Tar Valon until its eventual submission. If you refuse to counter their aggression they will eventually destroy you."

Her response had the ring of recital to it, "we will find a way to stop them without destroying ourselves."

Rand rolled his eyes. "I will be assuming command of our combined forces." He had expected to find the only enlightened corner of the world in the white tower. Instead he had found another institution that had grown indolent and unresponsive in its prestige and had forgotten that those who wished for continued success must change with the times. With the Seanchan upon them and the last battle coming Rand had little patience for inefficient outdated practices.

Egwene's eyes blazed and her mouth opened to launch a tirade, "Don't think that because some Aes Sedai were spineless enough to submit to you that all Aes Sedai will do the same. You will not repeat your atrocities here do you understand me! The White Tower submits to no man the Dragon Reborn included!"

"If you were an experienced Amyrlin then I would be content to let you remain in control but you have no experience and you're keeping things the way they are despite the fact that your conservative stance means your inevitable destruction."

Egwene let her tone cool and suppressed her anger. Rand had heard about their exchanges from Nynaeve where she had countered Nynaeve with a dispassionate response and therefore solidified her supremacy over her. Egwene had always been more concerned with social standing than was called for. No doubt she had bullied and manipulated her way to the head of the tower. What Rand couldn't understand was how she had been successful. He saw someone else's hand in her ascension.

"I have more experience than you might think" and she relegated her tale to him as Rand rubbed his temples. She went through an abridged version of how she had unified the tower, what she had gone through to do so and the pain that she endured. Rand suppressed a laugh when she spoke of her switchings and compared her brief stint in a cell with his time in a box. He surpressed outraged when she spoke of the assault on the tower and how the White tower had given travelling to the Seanchan.

"So you got lucky" He said and her eyes blazed anew.

He continued, "I'm sure you've heard that for a time I heard Lews Therins voice and shared his memories. I remember the age of legends and the absence of the three oaths hardly resulted in the destruction of the Aes Sedai. You can use the oath rod periodically to purge yourself of darkfriends but the three oaths leave you at such a disadvantage that they must be discarded. They leave you vulnerable and result in no tangible benefit for the Aes Sedai. You can make oaths without the oath rod. They'll likely bind the sisters to the same extent without restraining you to the point where you cannot fight back against aggression. At the very least you should tell the hall of the tower about the phenomenon where the Kin live 2 to 3 times as long as Aes Sedai and come to the decision as a group."

"We can speak of this later" Egwene said.

"We will speak of this now." Rand replied heatedly. "Where was the white tower when the Seanchan were invading Illian. It was fragmented while I had to take up the task of scouring them from the land. You can sputter all of this nonsense about the three oaths but the fact of the matter is when you refuse an undesirable task I'm the one who ends up with it. Instead of aiding me and giving me a stronger bargaining position in my relations with the Seanchan you've given them my one advantage over them. Once Rotel Ituralde told me that with a hundred Ashaman he would be able to clear them from the land with the advantage of traveling. Now the land will be lucky not to find them raiding every major city after the last battle is over."

"You want further reasons as to why I deserve command? I'm the one responsible for knitting the great cities together Cairhienin, Tear, Illian, and Caemlyn and it has not been through luck that I've been able to keep them from falling apart despite low crop yields. I've had the benefit of Moiraine's tutelage and once she was gone Bashere tutored me on the way to handle nobles and of the fundamentals of battle. As I said before I have the additional benefit of Lews Therin's memories to augment my experience and I know of the ways that men and women can work together in battle. I am the one destined to fight the last battle, not the White Tower, your forces will operate under my authority. I want no confusion as to whose command they should follow."

"I will bring the issue of the three oaths up with the hall of the tower." Egwene responded despondently, her ego deflated. "I can't promise more than that but I can get them to give you command in the last battle. Most of them have expected that to begin with."Her tone picked up a bit. "If you're finished we need to go through the plan one more time before it is executed. I'd rather not have any more casualties than absolutely necessary."

Rand and Egwene moved to occupy the chairs and continued to discuss.


End file.
